The rebel king and his princess
by R5fan16
Summary: Comment or PM me prompts for oneshots and I will do them! Bellarke only please!
1. Chapter 1

I need prompts for one shots! So either PM me or you can just comment your prompts! I will do all, but I will only write bellarke :) So let me know your prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: AU Modern Day Clarke and Bellamy's first family Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned Bellamy though.

"Bellamy! Bell! Wake up!" Clarke Griffin Blake smacked her husband on the shoulder. Bellamy's eyes snapped open, ready to protect her if needed.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically, his hair sticking up in all different places. She giggles at the sight and pats his hair down. Her hand traveling from his hair down to the side of his face.

"It's Christmas!" She sites happily, pushing the covers back and jumping out of bed. She runs to their little boys room, picking him up out of the crib and stroking his head.

"It's our first ever Christmas together buddy" she whispers and rocks him back and forth. His little fingers reaching out towards her face.

She carries the little boy down the stairs and to the front of the Christmas tree, where several presents lay. (Courtesy of Bellamy getting up at 5:00 am and putting them under the tree).

"Look who came last night" she whispers into the little ones ear "Santa"

Bellamy walks in and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. Kissing her on the cheek, he releases her and picks up a present. He opens it and holds the toy in front of his son, the little boy reaches out his hands and Bellamy places the toy in his hands.

"Knock Knock" they hear the voice of Bellamy's sister, Octavia, coming from the front door.

"Come in!" Bellamy says and the sound of footsteps travel. Octavia peeks her head in and immediately smiles when she see's her nephew.

"There's my baby bellarke" She says clapping her hands together showing clarke that she wants to hold him.

"Bellarke?" Clarke asks, handing over her little boy to Octavia. Octavia smiles lovingly down at the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Bellamy and Clarke, come on girl get with the program" Clarke raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, faint amusement showing in her eyes.

"Hey Alexander" Octavia smiles and bounces the little boy in her arms. Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke's shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

Octavia handed Alexander back to Clarke and kissed the little boy on the head.

"I'll be right back" She whispers and heads back towards the front door. Clarke and Bellamy smile down at the infant. They hear a crash and Alexander starts crying. Clarke hands Alexander to Bellamy and goes to make sure Octavia's okay.

"You alright Octavia?" Clarke laughs when she sees the sight. Octavia is sitting on the floor, her lips pouted into a frown and her presents sitting in front of her. She holds the presents out with her hands "merry Christmas"

Clarke and Octavia return to Bellamy, who is holding Alexander and humming a tune. They all sit on the couch, and hand out presents to each other.

Clarke bought Octavia a pair of gold earrings with a matching necklace. She bought Bellamy a gold watch that had Roman numerals instead of regular numbers.

Octavia bought Clarke a pair of black leather boots and a scarf and she gave Bellamy a new leather jacket. She gave little Alexander a new onesie that said #1 child (getting a laugh from Clarke and Bellamy).

"Now Bellamy...What you get us what you get us?" Octavia piped up and gave Bellamy a big smile.

He handed out his presents to the two girls. Octavia was first, he bought her a gold charm bracelet with a charm already on it that was made into a heart. She smiled and put the bracelet on, getting up to hug her older brother.

"Now you Clarke" Bellamy smiled and Clarke ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside was a little box, she opened it and inside was a ring. It had two little hearts on it and they were attached by a third little heart, representing her family. She smiled and gave Alexander to Octavia, reaching up and pecking Bellamy's lips.

"Thank you, I love it" she smiled against his lips, she loved how no matter what he did, his main priority is to keep her happy.

And now it's to keep his family happy.


End file.
